Always
by DriveRed
Summary: Sequel to Never Stop. Dekard takes Emily away from Jayden as bait to have a duel to the death. Luckily, a new power source has been discovered, possibly giving Jayden the edge needed to beat Dekard.
1. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE

This story takes place a month after the events of Never Stop. By this time, several things will have happened.

-Dekard (Juzo) appears in the show

Mega Mode is now a power up (my idea)

Jayden and Emily are officially dating.

Xandred is pissed that he didn't get Emily

We FINALLY know Emily's sister's name.

Odds are that some of the stuff I put on here won't be close at all to the show since Dekard hasn't appeared yet.

Hopefully though, you will all enjoy the sequel to Never Stop; Always


	2. A Month Later

Chapter One

It had been a month since Emily and Jayden's hellish ordeal. Jayden had gotten over his poison, and was an even better swordsman than before. Emily had become better with a sword also, but as the month anniversary or her ordeal came closer, the more nightmares she began having. She would wake up screaming in the middle of, seeing Xandred's six glowing eyes, and not being able to defend herself.

Despite all this; the two had officially begun dating. They would spend hours cuddled up on the couch watching TV when not training. The other Rangers were overjoyed that the two had become a couple. They tried to avoid the Olive Garden at all costs when they went on dates however.

The battles the Rangers faced were becoming easier when fighting Xandred's forces. However, a new villain had appeared; Dekard. He was easily a better swordsman than the others, except for Jayden. The Rangers also managed to begin using Mega Mode outside of their zords, upping their power in battle greatly.

It was a Saturday, the month anniversary of the ordeal. The Rangers had just got done training. Jayden had taken on both Mike and Kevin in a sword fight, and Mia and Emily had also trained with their swords. After finishing practice, Jayden went up to Emily. "Nice moves today Em." he said, giving her a quick kiss. Emily returned the kiss. "Aw thank you, you did very well yourself." she said. He smiled. "Want to go out tonight? We could always try the Olive Garden for a second time." he asked, Emily shuddered. "Um, yeah, we could do the Olive Garden." she said, forcing a smile. "You sure, we could always go to Applebee's again." he added. They had gone to Applebee's about two weeks ago, and both loved the food. "Jayden, I'm really just tired. I had three nightmares in the course of the night. It was horrible." Emily finally admitted. Jayden looked concerned. "Are you OK? Did you just want to stay home tonight? Do you need to talk to Ji?" he asked. They had recently found out the Ji had attended college and held a degree in Psychology.

"Yeah, I'll probably talk to Ji later. I want to call my sister tonight, and see how shes doing." Emily stated. She then kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry Jayden." she said. "It's no problem. I'd prefer you to get better with having these nightmares, than g out on a date, and still have them." he told her. They kissed and she went into the house.

Kevin, Mike, and Mia approached Jayden. "She wasn't lying Jayden, she had three horrible nightmares last night. By the third one, she was sobbing." Mia told him. Jayden shook his head. "It's been a month since everything happened. I think its really starting to take a tool on her. She was scared to fight the Moogers yesterday. She needs to talk to Ji." he finished. They all nodded in agreement.

Once Emily got back to her room, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Serena's number. After a couple of rings, Serena answered the phone "Hey Em, how are you doing sis?" Serena asked. "I'm doing good." she lied. "Emily, I know you better than that to know that you're not alright." Serena said. Emily broke down crying then. "Serena, I've been horrible. I've been having nightmares every night the past week after everything that happened!"" Emily cried. After everything that had happened, she had called her sister and told her everything. "Emily, everything will be OK. Just try and relax. And whatever you do, do NOT say you're weak. Your lovely boyfriend and teammates told me that you were an excellent Ranger, Samurai and person, and that it took a lot of courage to be brave to go through what you did. Everything will be OK Emily, just relax. OK?" Serena asked her. Emily sniffled "Yes Serena, I understand." she finally said. "Good, now I'm going to try and get some sleep. Good night Emily, I love you baby sister." Serena told her. "I love you too big sister." Emily replied.


	3. The Talk

Chapter Two

Xandred sat on his throne, and looked at Emily. "Hello my dear. Glad to see that you are frightened out of your mind. You will help us flood the Earth, and get out of the Netherworld. And you will also help us bring the fall of the Power Rangers, while you sit next to me for all eternity!" he yelled. Emily went to go reach for her Samuraizer, but too her horror, her hands were shackled above her head. She went to scream, but realized she was gagged. She then screamed through her gag while Xandred laughed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Emily screamed in her sleep. Immediately, Jayden, Mike, Kevin, and Mia threw open the door and ran over to Emily's side. "Emily, wake up!" Jayden yelled. Emily woke up with a start, and started crying. "Oh Jayden, it was horrible, I couldn't fight Xandred, or reach my Samuraizer!" Emily sobbed. Jayden looked at Kevin and Mike. "Kevin, go get Ji. Mike, go get a glass of water." he told them. They both went off. Jayden then hugged Emily, while Mia rubbed Emily's back in an attempt to soothe her.

Within a few minutes, Mike returned with a glass of water, and Kevin returned with Ji. "What's going?" Ji asked. Jayden sigh. "Emily has been having nightmares about what happened a month ago. She had three nightmares last night, and one now. It's also been affecting her fighting as well. She was scared to fight off a swarm of Moogers yesterday. You have a degree in Psychology, maybe you could help." Jayden tol him. Ji nodded. "Everyone leave." he said. Everyone left, and Ji closed the door. He then turned to Emily, who was still crying softly. "Emily, I too have seen a decline in your performance. What is going on?" he gently asked her,

Emily wiped her eyes. "When I was stuck on Xandred's ship, I remained chained up and gagged. Several times he would ungag me I would yell and scream, prompting him to hit me. Even once Dayu hit me. I was scared. This past week, every time I sleep, I keep remembering what he would say to me; You are going to help us take over the Earth, you're going to help the Sanzu River grow, you're going to bring the downfall of the Power Rangers, you're going to be my queen. All this has taken a big toll on me. I'm just so scared it will happen again." she finished, and began crying again.

Ji sat next to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "It may happen again Emily, or it may not. You can't sit here and worry about it. It will cause you to steadily become more and more withdrawn from battle. However, I want you to take some time off. The rest of tonight, and tomorrow to rest, unless there is a disturbance or monster attack. Then you must fight. OK?" Ji told her. Emily cried and nodded her head. Ji looked sadly at the sobbing Yellow Ranger. "Emily, is there anything else wrong?" he asked her. "No mentor, nothing else is wrong." she said. The alarm then went off. Emily rushed out of the room.

Downtown, Dekard was attacking the city. "This ought to bring out the Rangers." he said to himself. "Stop right there Dekard!" a voice yelled. Dekard turned around to see the Rangers standing there. "Hello Rangers. Nice to see you again." he said. "Samuraizer!" they yelled. "Go Go Samurai!" Writing their kanji in the air, they morphed in to their suits. "Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!" they cried. They then began taking on Dekard. As usual, only Jayden stood a chance against him. "Well Red Ranger, for some reason, you are the best Samurai out of the bunch. Why can't I seem to beat you?" Dekard asked him. "Because I trained for years. I am even better than you!" Jayden declared. Dekard then struck Jayden with his sword. "Jayden!" Emily yelled. Dekard looked at her. "_I think I found the Red Ranger's weak spot_" he thought to himself.

"This isn't the end Rangers! Especially for you Red Ranger! I found your weak spot!" Dekard stated. He then took one last look at Emily, and disappeared. The Rangers regrouped. "What was all that about?" Mike asked. "I don't know, but I didn't like the way he looked at Emily." Kevin put in. The Rangers then headed back to the Mansion.

From afar, Dekard watched them. "Red Ranger, you are going down. Especially once I take your weakness." he said to himself.


	4. Dekard takes Emily

Chapter Three

The Ranger made it back to the mansion where Mentor Ji met them. "How was the battle? What happened?" he asked them. "The usual. Dekard was attacking, whooped all out butts except for Jayden. Told Jayden he found his weak spot. Looked at Emily weird and ran away." Mike told him. Ji looked concerned. "Weak spot? Odd looks at Emily? This isn't good." Ji finished. Jayden nodded. "Why do people go after Emily if they want to fight Jayden?" Mia asked. "Because of my feelings for Emily, it makes her a prime target." Jayden said. Emily sighed. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." she said, walking off to her room.

Ji watched her leave. "Emily should be under close watch. If Dekard meant what he said. He may be taking her." he said. Mike gave an angry sigh. "First Xandred took her to make her his Queen, and to destroy us, now Dekard wants her to destroy Jayden?" Mike asked angrily. Ji nodded. "But we're stronger now. We have Mega Mode at our disposal in battle rather than just in Megazord battle." Kevin reminded them. Jayden looked at them. "You know Dekard, he will do whatever he can to get her." he told them.

Emily sat in her room hugging her legs. "Why are all the bad guys coming after me?" she asked herself. There was a knock at the door. "Emily, its Mia. Can I come in?" she asked. "Yeah, it's your room too." Emily replied. Mia opened the door. She then closed it, and went and sat next to Emily, and put a comforting arm around her. "We're all going to take turns watching over you, so Dekard doesn't get his hands on you." Mia told her. Emily just nodded. "I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me." Emily said. "It was Mentor's orders." Mia told her. "You have nothing to be worried about. Jayden is going to have first watch, followed by me, Kevin, and then Mike.". Emily teared up a bit. "I shouldn't be a Samurai Ranger. All I do is get captured." she said. "That's not true. When we couldn't stand up to Negatron, you did. You showed everyone that day that you are stronger than most of us will ever be." Mia argued. "Yeah, and I managed to pass out afterwards." Emily replied.

"Didn't you ever watch Scooby Doo? That girl Daphne always got captured, but still remained a part of the gang." Mike replied at the door. The two girls looked up and saw Mike, Kevin, and Jayden standing there. They all walked in and sat down next to her. "Emily, we will do our hardest to make sure Dekard, or anyone else doesn't get you." Kevin assured her. Emily smiled at them all. "You guys are the best. Sorry I've been so down lately." she told them. "It's fine Emily. We all know that you had that horrible experience. You have nothing to be sorry for." Kevin told her. "Yeah, we all would probably be in the same position you are in now." Mike put in. "Emily, I swear no one will get you, or hurt you." Jayden promised. Emily's smiled grew as Jayden kissed her. They then all joined in a group hug.

Several hours later, Emily and Mike were outside training with their wooden swords. It had been several hours since they all assured Emily that she would be fine. It was now Mikes turn to watch her. The two had decided to train to kill some time before it was Jayden's turn for the watch, which he and Emily were going to go to the movies.

"Good moves Emily." Mike told her, as she put him on his rear for the third time in an hour. Emily grinned. "Thanks! I guess all this emotion is giving me the edge I need to do well." she said. Suddenly, they heard some rustling in the woods outside of the Mansion. Mike instinctively stood in front of Emily. Dekard then emerged from the woods. "Hello Rangers." he greeted them. "Dekard, you aren't taking Emily!" Mike shouted, hoping the others heard him. "Do not delay the inevitable Green Ranger. I will take her if I so desire to." Dekard told them. Both Emily and Mike pulled out their Samurizers. "Go Go Samurai!" they both yelled, morphing. "Samurai Ranger Ready!" they also said. By this time, Jayden, Kevin, and Mia sprinted out of the house, morphed. They then began fighting Dekard. "Emily! Stay back!" Jayden called to her. Reluctant to see her friend get hurt because of her, she stayed back.

The four Rangers then powered up to Mega Mode, and proceeded to continue fighting Dekard. "You four Rangers are no match for me." he told them. With ease, he then swung his sword with a powerful strike, knocking them down. Dekard then walked towards Emily. "You are coming with me!" he told her. "Never!" Emily yelled back. She then proceeded to swing her sword, only to have it blocked by Dekard, who struck her with his sword, knocking her out. As she demorphed, her Samuraizer flew next to Jayden. Dekard then dropped a scroll on the ground, and picked up the unconscious Emily, and disappeared, leaving the four remaining Rangers unconscious.


	5. Ancient Armor, Weird Encoutners, Back up

Chapter Four

When the others came to, they were laying on beds in the living room area, with Mentor Ji watching T.V. He then turned around to see them all waking up. "Good Rangers, you're up." he told them. "Ugh, why does it feel like I got hit by a truck?" Mike asked. "That was Dekard's doing." Ji told him. "Dekard? Oh no! Emily!" Jayden yelled rushing to get out of his bed. Ji stopped him. "I'm sorry Jayden, he has her." Ji sadly told Jayden. Jayden angrily punched his bed. "What does he want with her?" he asked. Ji handed him the scroll. "He left this." Ji said. Jayden took the scroll and read it out loud.

_Rangers,_

_If you ever want to see the Yellow Ranger again, I have one request. I demand to fight the Red Ranger in a one on one basis, a duel to the death. If my requests are not met, the Yellow Ranger will suffer._

Jayden looked up at the others. "If that's what he wants, it is what he will get." Jayden boldly stated. Ji looked at him. "I figured you would say that Jayden. There is a way you can beat him, but it will take much more power than what you have now, even more powerful than Mega Mode." Ji told him. "What is this power Ji?" Kevin asked. "It is an ancient armor. Who ever wears it becomes much stronger than usual. The first Red Samurai Ranger wore it in battle." Ji said. "Where can I find this armor?" Jayden asked. Ji sighed. "It's not so much finding the armor that you should be worried about, its how to control it is what you should be worried about." he said. Jayden stood up. "I will find this armor, and control it!" Jayden said. Emily would comeback safe.

When Emily came to, she was in a dark cave. The only light source was a medium sized fire about five feet from where she was. She went to move her hands, but then, to her horror, realized that they were tied behind her back. She managed to get up, and walk outside the cave. She looked around, no place looked familiar to her. She began walking around, trying to locate a familiar area, like her sister had taught her. She was also trying to find something sharp to cut the ropes on her wrists. She heard something, and turned around, and saw a cloaked figure. "Who are you?" she demanded. "You will find out in time my dear. That fool Xandred couldn't make you his bride, but I most certainly will. You will rule by my side for all eternity!" the cloaked figure told her, laughing. Emily then turned to run away, and ran straight into Dekard, who was in human form, carrying some fish. He took the fish and put it on the same stick as the other fish, and grabbed her arm, dragging her back to the cave.

Jayden searched all files on the ancient armor with Ji helping him. After awhile, Ji told him to take a break. Grabbing some water, they sat outside and watched the others practice. "It never feels right when Emily's not here." Jayden admitted. "I know this must be hard on you Jayden. You should probably call her sister and let her know what is going on. You remember last time." Ji reminded him. Jayden groaned. The first Emily was kidnapped, Serena had found out from Emily and got pissed at the fact she was the last person to find out. She ripped Jayden a new one. "I will. But right now, we need to find that armor." He said. The others stopped practicing to get a drink from their water bottles. "How's the search coming?" Mia asked. "Not so good. We haven't found much." Jayden said. "We will keep searching. There must be some way to locate this armor." Ji said.

Emily watched Dekard cook the fish he had caught. Once they both got back to the cave, he had tied her feet together and then tied to a large rock. He had then proceeded to gut and cook the fish. "What do you want with me? Why do YOU want to make me your Queen?" Emily asked. Dekard looked at her and gave her a quizzical look. "Who said I wanted to make you my Queen? You're just bait to lure out the Red Ranger so I can kill him." was his reply. Emily looked confused. Who was that cloaked figure. She was deep in thought she didn't hear Dekard. "Hey you Yellow wimp, I asked you if you wanted some fish." he snapped at her. "Um, yes please. It isn't poisoned is it?" she asked. Dekard sighed. "If it was poisoned, I wouldn't be eating it now would I?" he asked her. He untied her hands, but left her tied to the rock, and gave her some fish. _At least he is feeding me, unlike Xandred. _she thought to herself. Once she was done, he retied her hands behind her back. He then walked to the mouth of the cave. "Your Red lover better be here quick girl. Your life depends on it." he told her. Emily just looked at him, and began crying silently. _Jayden, please hurry. Just don't get hurt._ she thought.

Back at the mansion, Jayden picked up Emily's cell phone, and dialed Serena's number. "Hello Emily!" she exclaimed upon answering the phone. "Serena, it's Jayden. Look, Emily's been captured again, this time by Dekard. He over powered us, and took her. Only reason is because he wants to fight me, and kill me." Jayden told her. He could tell she had begun crying. "Jayden listen to me, don't do anything stupid. I am going to send my cousin Jake (yours truly Drive Red, under a different name lol) to help fight. He was also trained to be the Yellow Samurai Ranger incase anything happened to me or Emily." she told him. "Alright, I will be expecting him ,and get him ready for battle." Jayden told her. Once he hung up the phone, he proceeded to tell Ji and the others.

"A guy, wearing Yellow Samurai stuff? Isn't it based for girls?" Miek asked, purely shocked a guy would be taking up Emily's suit. "Not necessarily Mike. The first five generations of Samurai Rangers were male, including Pink." Ji told him. Kevin shook his head. "Hopefully this guy is good." was all Kevin could say. Jayden nodded. "Serena said he was also trained incase anything happened to them. I'm guessing he's good."


	6. Introductions

Chapter Five.

Several hours later, a male appeared at the Mansion. He was about 5'4, with brown hair, and blue eyes. Jayden stepped forward and held out his hand. "You must be Jake, I'm Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger, and leader. This is Mike the Green Ranger, Kevin the Blue Ranger, and Mia the Pink Ranger." Jayden told him. Jake shook all of their hands. "I'm Jake, Emily's cousin. Serena called me a few hours ago. I got here as fast as I could." Jake told them. They took him to a spare bedroom, and also introduced Jake to Ji, who gave Jake a male Yellow training out fit top, and a pair of pants, belt and shoes. Within a few minutes, Jake was ready to begin training.

Before they went out for practice, Mike pulled Jake aside. "Don't think you will be replacing Emily. You're only here to fill in until she comes back!" Mike flat out told him. Jake glared at him. "I knew that. I wouldn't have it any other way." Jake snapped. All five Rangers went outside. "Alright, lets do it this way. All four of you, versus me." Jake said. Kevin looked at him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kevin asked him. Jake just smirked. "We will see soon enough." he said. All four Rangers ran at him, wooden swords raised. Jake easily disarmed Mike first, and put him on his rear, and soon took out Mia, and then Kevin. Jayden was Jakes toughest opponent yet. The two dueled for awhile until Jayden knocked out Jake's wooden sword. Pleased Jayden went to turn around, but not before Jake did a roundhouse kick, beating Jayden.

The others sat on the ground flabbergasted as Jake helped up Jayden, and then the others. "How did you do that?" Mia asked. "My dad and Emily's dad taught us to use martial arts as well in battle other than just swords. Didn't Emily do that?" Jake asked. They nodded. "Sometimes. Emily and I used to spar." Mia told him. Jake looked proud.

In the cave, Dekard had fell asleep for the night, while Emily had found a sharp rock and began cutting her ropes. She had finally gotten free and began sneaking towards the mouth of the cave. It was twilight out. Emily was hopping she didn't see that cloaked figure out here. All she needed was to get abducted by another person. She had traveled through the woods into the night. Not knowing what time it was, she stopped at set up a small fire. After getting it started, she accidentally burned herself. "OUCH!" she shouted, then immediately put her hands over her mouth. She heard a rustling in the bushes. She say in silence, scared. Finally she sat next to the fire, and kept it going for what she thought was an hour. She then got tired, and collecting some leaves, she covered herself in them and fell asleep. Unbeknownst to her, the cloaked figure had been watching her the whole time, and began towards her.

Jake was outside practicing with his sword. "This isn't your sword, its Emily's." he kept telling himself. Finally, Mike came out, and saw that Jake was practicing. "Hey Jake, I just to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. It's just been hard since Emily was kidnapped twice in a month." Mike told him. Jake laughed. "I'm not mad. Dude, I know its tough. It was hard on Serena too." Jake told him. The two sat down. "Serena told Jayden that you were also trained. Why was that?" Mike asked.

Jake sighed. "After I had found out that both my dad, and Emily's dad were trained as Samurai, and that Serena and Emily were going to be trained. I had wanted to train. Every summer, and weekend I would go to their house and train. Emily and I went to school together was well. We were just as close as she was to her sister. We promised each other no matter who became a Ranger, whether it was Serena, Emily, or me, we would always keep in contact. Once Serena got sick, and Emily became next in line to be the Yellow Samurai Ranger, I was so happy and proud. A little jealous, but proud. We kept in contact after she came here. I know all about you guys. Once she left, I went and began staying with Serena, to help her out. Serena had gotten a letter and phone call that Emily had been kidnapped, I became infuriated. I quickly wrote to Emily and asked her if she needed anything. After Emily told Serena about the nightmares, I told Serena if anything were to happen, if she would be OK with me taking on the role as Yellow Ranger. She told me she would be fine with it. So when I found out Emily had been kidnapped again, I packed my bags and came here. I'm not trying to take over her spot, but like you said, I'm just filling in." Jake told him.

Mike looked at him. "You're a good man for taking on her role on such short notice. I'm sure she's proud of you." he told Jake. Jake smiled. "She's family, family will always come first. She is just lucky I'm on summer break from school, and told work I had a family issue." he laughed. Mike was thoughtful. This person was here to take over for his cousin. "So you looking forward to your first Ranger battle?" Mike asked. "Yeah, I heard about Mega mode, and some of the other stuff you guys use. Should be fun." Jake finished. The two shook hands then, showing they were now Ranger brothers.

Emily woke up and realized she wasn't in the woods anymore. She was in another cave, chained up. "No! Dekard found me!" she said to herself. "No my dear, I found you." the cloaked figure said getting up. Emily went to run, but the chains on her legs prevented her from going. "Who are you!" she demanded. The cloaked figure removed his cloak to reveal himself.


	7. The Start of the Battle

Chapter Seven

The cloaked figure finally finished removing his cloak, and revealed himself as a Nighlok monster. The had a bear like body, with ape like arms and legs, and a beastly face. "I am Beast, an animal Nighlok. Xandred used to be my master, until be banished me. Now I have escaped that horrid Sanzu River, and wish to rule Earth myself, and destroy the Power Rangers, with you as my bride." he told Emily. Emily just looked at him in horror. "That's what Xandred tried to do. You're just like him!" she yelled at Beast. The Beast looked surprised. "That fool kidnapped you and made you his bride? I WILL destroy him!" Beast bellowed. Emily became teary eyed. "_Jayden, hurry."_ she thought to herself.

Jayden was working hard on finding this ancient armor. Jake and the others had gone out in search of Emily to see if they could find her first. He had thought he had found something when Ji came hurrying into the room. "Jayden, I found the ancient armor!" Ji told him. Jayden turned around. "Where?" he asked. "It's been here the whole time. Near the indoor training room." Ji said. Jayden hurried to where it was. "This is old Shogun armor Ji." Jayden told him. Ji nodded. "It will make you the Red Shogun Ranger when you use it. The original Red Samurai Ranger used it, and so will you to beat Dekard."

"So there was this one time Emily and I were training at her house. We were about eight. Oh man that was a fun day. We kept at it until Serena called us inside, since she was babysitting us. We passed out that night until at least eleven in the morning." Jake told the others as they walked through the woods. The others laughed. Jake had become a true member of the team in the short time he had been with them so far. Mike then saw signs of Emily's fire. "Guys, over here!" Mike shouted. They ran over, and saw a piece of black and yellow cloth laying on the ground. "This definitely belonged to Emily." Kevin said. Jake became serious then. It was time to find Emily. "Let's go guys. Search every cave." he told them. They then split up.

Beast had finished cooking some food for him and Emily. He then unchained her hands so she could eat. Starving, she began to eat the food he had cooked. "I'm sorry I have to keep you locked up. It pains me to see you in these conditions, but I know you will run away to those pesky Rangers." Beast told her. Emily stopped eating at once. "Those pesky Rangers are my friends, and boyfriend!" she snapped at Beast. Beast growled. " I hate those Rangers. You're the only good one out of them, and luckily you don't have your transformation object." he told her. "No she doesn't have it, but I do." said a voice from behind them. They both looked to see Jake standing there. "Jake!" Emily cried happily. Beast got up. "Get out of here boy, before you die!" he roared. Jake smirked. "Samuraizer!" he called out, with the Yellow Samurizer appearing his hand. "Go Go Samurai!" he called out. Writing the Earth kanji in the air, he transformed into the Yellow Ranger. The suit changed its appearance to the male version of a Ranger outfit. "Samurai Ranger Ready!" Jake shouted. Emily was shocked. Jake was the Yellow Ranger now? Had they replaced her? She thought about this until Jake and Beast began fighting. Jake was clearly a better fighter than Beast. "You will never beat me boy! I could beat the Red Ranger in a duel!" Beast boldly stated. Jake laughed. "Oh really? I beat the Red Ranger in an all out duel in practice, so I guess that makes me better than him!" Jake told the monster.

Jayden headed out into the woods. "Dekard! I'm here to free Emily!" Jayden yelled. Dekard walked out of a nearby cave. "Shame for you Red Ranger, she is gone. She escaped last night. But I get to kill you now. So prepare!" Dekard yelled. Jayden then morphed. "Mega Mode Power!" he yelled, going into his Mega Mode. The two began their duel. Jayden having the upper hand this time.

The remaining Rangers ran into the cave where Emily and Jake were. "Emily!" Mia cried, breaking the chains on her friend. Emily looked at them weirdly. "Did you guys replace me?" she asked them, near tears. Mike shook his head. "No, he is filling in until we got you back." Mike told her. "Uhh guys, a little help here would be nice." Jake called to them. Kevin rushed towards him to help him fight Beast, while Mike and Mia got Emily back to the mansion.

Jayden and Dekard continued their duel. "I have had enough of this." said Jayden. "I call upon the power of the ancient armor. Red Shogun Ranger power!" he yelled. He then became enshoured in red light. There stood Jayden in armor, and a massive sword, "Red Shogun Ranger, armed for battle!" he cried, preparing to finish this fight.


	8. The End of the Battle

Chapter Eight

Mia and Mike got Emily back to the Mansion, and were greeted by Ji. "Emily! You're safe! Thank Goodness." Ji said giving her a hug. It was rare occasion Ji showed much emotion, so on things like this, you knew he had emotions. Emily returned the hug, and began crying. "Oh Ji, it was horrible! First Dekard had me, then some Nighlok called Beast captured me when I escaped from Dekard!" she cried. Ji held her as she sobbed, and looked at the others. "Jayden has already engaged Dekard in battle in his new armor." he told them. "Yeah, and Jake and Kevin are duking it out with the Nighlok Emily was telling you about." Mike replied. "Good. Go help them out." Ji told them. Mia looked concerned. "Will Emily be alright?" she asked Ji worriedly. "Ji smiled and nodded. "She will be alright here with me. Now go." The two hurried off towards Kevin and Jakes location.

Jayden was having no problem taking on Dekard in his new armor. "Red Ranger, how did you become so powerful?" Dekard demanded. Jayden laughed. "I told you I was more powerful than you!" he replied. Dekard began increasing his attacks. Jayden could only deflect these with ease.

Jake and Kevin were having a harder time with Beast. With every attack, the Nighlok only became stronger. Beast also decided that sicne Jake had attacked him first, Jake would be his main target. The two faced off for an hour, neither side giving up. Everytime Kevin would interfere, Beast would just take him out. "That's it, I've had enough!" Jake yelled. "Mega Mode Power!" Jake roared, entering Mega Mode. Using the Mega Blade, he had an easier time with the powerful Nighlok. Mia and Mike had just arrived to see what seemed to be the finale of Jake, and Beast's battle. "Beast, I will teach you to never mess with my family again!" Jake boldly told the monster. "Bring it on boy! You will never be as good as Emily!" the monster yelled back at Jake. To their surprise, Mike, Mia, and Kevin saw Jake stop for a second, like Emily did against Negatron when he told her she would never be as good as her sister.

"Oh what's the matter? Did I strike a nerve?" Beast asked gleefully. Jake snapped out of it. "Mega Blade, Earth Strike!" he called out. Using the Mega Blade, he wrote out the Earth kanji, sending it towards Beast. Once it struck him, Beast fell to the ground in an explosion. The four ran over to Jake. "Good job Jake." Mia told him. "Yeah man, awesome." Kevin added. "You showed that rouge Nighlok who is boss!" Mike said. "Thanks guys." Jake told them. They sensed a hint of sadness in his voice. Suddenly, Beast became huge. "I will destroy you multi colored pests!" he yelled down at them. "Ape Folding Zord!" Jake roared. The Ape Folding Zord came out of its small component, and grew. Jake hopped in its cockpit. "Round two you ugly freak!" he told Beast. The others followed suit.

Jayden grew tired of his fight with Dekard. "Shogun Saber. Fire Strike!" Jayden called out. The Shogun Saber became engulfed in fire. Spinning it until it was ina ready position, Jayden struck Dekard. Dekard flew into a nearby cave, having the rocks fall down on the entrance. "That should hold you for awhile." Jayden said. His Samuraizer went off. "Jayden here." he said. "Jayden, the others need you in battle. A Nighlok is ful grown and is fighting them in their zords!" Ji told him. "Is Emily OK?" Jayden asked. "Yes, she is fine. She is here now." Ji assured him. "Alright. Lion Folding Zord!" he called out. His Zord appeared, and he went into Mega Mode, and entered his Zord. He then saw the battle. "Guys, you all OK?" he asked. "Oh yeah, never better!" Mike said from his Bear Folding Zord. "Yeah, we're good, just waiting for you so we can do some massive Megazord Power!" Jake's reply was. "Zords combine!" Jayden ordered. The Zords then became the Samurai Megazord. "Samurai Megazord, we are untied!" they cried in unison. The Samurai Megazord pulled out its saber, and began fighting Beast. "Man this guy is tough!" Mia called out. "I got an idea." Jayden said. He walked outside the Megazord, onto its shoulder. "Beetlezord!" he called out. Throwing out the Beetle Disk, his Mega Blade shot out fire, making the Beetle Zord come out. "Samurai Artillery." said Jayden. The Beetle Zord then combined with the Samurai Megazord, forming the Beetle Blaster Megazord.

"Beetle Blaster Megazord, armed for battle!" they called out. "Rotating Beetle Blaster!" they cried, pulling out their Mega Blades, and swinging them. The Megazord then fired a blast at Beast, destroying him for good. "Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." Jayden triumphantly called out. "Whew, that's what you get for messing with family." Jake said.

The five went back to the Mansion, where Emily gave them a tearful welcome. "Guys, I was so scared." she said hugging each of them. She hugged and kissed Jayden, then went over to Jake. "Thank you Jake." she said, hugging him, and sobbing onto his shoulder. Jake did something no one else thought he would do, in the day they had known him; he broke down crying with Emily. "I was scared for you Emily! Serena told me you had been kidnapped again, so I rushed down here as fast as I could! I'm sorry for using your Powers." Jake told her through his sobbing. "I'm sorry for making you have to leave work to replace me for a day!" Emily cried.

The others watched the cousins hug and cry. "Wow this is awkward." Mike said. Mia gave him a "shut up" look. 'Alright, let's get Emily some rest, it's been a long day." Ji said. Jayden and Ji managed to get Emily up to her room. While Mike, Mia and Kevin got Jake to his room.


	9. Family

**Chapter Nine**

**Emily spent a week recouping after the events of the day. Jake stayed to fill in incase she needed more time. It was on the third day of her week off, she went up to him. "Out of curiosity, how long are you staying? Just so we can get more food." she asked him. He smiled. "Until you feel up to coming back." he told her. Jayden never left her side. She never went anywhere alone either.**

**It was during their time alone, Jayden had asked her. "So, Jake said you two are close?" Emily smiled. "Yeah. He is two days older than me. He is exactly like me. From the clumsiness, to putting himself down, just like I do. He has this caring thing about him though, like a mixture of you and Mia. He is always there for me when I need it. Especially when we were kids." she said**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**A young Emily was sitting on a swing, crying. A young Jake walks up to her. "He Emily, what's wrong?" Jake asks. Emily sniffled. "Those rotten boys are being mean to me again." she said pointing at three boys, who were laughing at her. Jake looks over at them and glares. "Just ignore them Emily, there are stupid. We still training this weekend?" Jake asked excitedly. Emily smiled. "Yeah, luckily we have a four day weekend." The two then ran off.**_

"**Jake also had this very protective quality of him. When ever someone really laid into me, he always defend me." she also reminisced.**

_**Flashback**_

_**A fourteen year old Emily closed her locker and sighed. Serena had just gotten sick, and the expectation of the Yellow Samurai tradition now weighed on her. One of the meanest kids, Matt walked up to her. "So ugly, I heard your sister is really sick. I bet she got it from you!" Matt meanly said. Emily's eyes filled with tears. "Hey Matt, leave her alone!" Jake called out to Matt. Everyone in the hallway stopped and looked. No one ever messed with Matt. Matt arrogantly turned around. "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it big nose?" Matt asked. He then went up and punched Jake. Jake back up a bit, then began punching Matt. Teachers had to pull the two off each other. Jake didn't get into trouble, but Matt got suspended.**_

"**He is a good kid. He always was with me no matter what. The day I left was when he started living at my house. When I told him I was leaving, he cried, and wished me the best of luck." Emily finished**

**Jayden was thoughtful. "Yeah, he felt bad taking your spot on the team. He said he would never take your spot permanently. But he is a good fighter. He took out me, Mia, Mike, and Kevin by himself without breaking a sweat." Jayden told her. Emily was proud. "Yeah, he is a good fighter."**

**Jake was walking down the hallway later that day, and bumped into Emily. "Sorry Em, didn't see where I was going." Jake apologized. "Emily laughed. "It's no worries. I was looking for you anyways. I wanted to tell you that I feel ready to become the Yellow Ranger again, if that is OK with you?" she asked him. "Yeah that's OK, they're your powers anyways." Jake said, handing her back the Yellow Samuraizer.**

**Emily took the Samuraizer. "Thank you for filling in for me. You did an excellent job. I couldn't be more prouder of you." she told him. Jake looked bashful "I didn't do much." he said. "You took on a Nighlok monster by yourself, with little training with Ranger weaponry, and did rather well." she reminded him. "Well, Kevin did help, somewhat." Jake replied. Emily playfully punched him in the arm. "Come on, Ji cooked a nice big meal celebrating me coming back, and you filling in for a week." she told him, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him.**

**The meal was excellent. Ji had cooked Chivetas chicken on the grill, with baked beans, and pasta salad. The Rangers also had some soda. At the beginning of the meal, Jayden stood up. "I'd like to propose a toast. To Emily, being back in full health, and being brave in such fearful moments. And to Jake, who filled in as the first male Yellow Samurai Ranger in centuries, and did rather well, even beating four Rangers at once." Jayden said. "To Emily and Jake!" the others cried.**

**Emily then stood up. "I'd like to propose a toast to the rest of you, for being such great teammates and never giving up looking for me. To Ji who is an amazing mentor. Jayden for being a loving boyfriend. To Mike for always making me laugh. To Mia for being so caring. To Kevin for teaching me something I don't understand. And finally to Jake, for being the best cousin ever." she said, giving him a hug.**

"**I'd like to propose a toast to you all, for giving me this chance to do something I have wanted to do since I was a child." Jake said. The others cheered, and finally began eating. It was all delicious. At the end Mia brought out something. "I made cookies!" she said cheerfully. The others faces dropped, as she handed out the cookies. Jake took one, and bravely bit into it. He had had a run in with her cooking, which made him sick, the second night he had been there. Surprisingly, the cookies were good.**

**At the end of the meal, Mike looked at Emily and Jake. "OK, so we both know that you two trained with each other as kids, and you both were Yellow Rangers. So how about a final fight between you two?" Mike asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright, I've been waiting for this for awhile." Jake said The two grabbed swords, and went out into the ring. "You may begin." Ji told them.**

**An hour later, Jake finally won. That whole hour, the Rangers and Ji spent with their mouths open in awe. They had never seen Emily fight like she did. The only time she did horrible was when Jake did a sweep kick, making her fall, and he pointed his sword at her throat. The two cousins hugged at the end of the match. Jayden and the others then walked into the middle of the ring, and put their hands on top of each other, Emily joined them, along with Ji. "Jake, you are now a member of this team, whether temporary Ranger or not. Come on and join us." Jayden told him Jake smiled as he put his hand in on top of the pile. "Rangers together, Samurai forever!" they yelled in unison.**


End file.
